


Фантазии о Лютном

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, First Time, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 15:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: Скорпиус заводит с Алом разговор о будущем.





	Фантазии о Лютном

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2019 для команды Harry Potter and the Cursed Child.
> 
> Размещение: автор запрещает добавлять этот текст в сервис "Фанфик в файл" в любом виде.

— Как думаешь, в клубе «Обитель обаятельных обольстителей» в Лютном есть вакансии стриптизеров? — спросил Скорпиус, когда Ал легко прикусил ему мочку уха.

Ал дернулся, мазнув губами Скорпиусу по шее, и с недоумением на него уставился. Руку с члена, впрочем, убирать не стал.

— Неожиданный вопрос, — выдохнул он, насмешливо сощурившись. — Хочешь попробовать себя в стриптизе?

— Не особо, — хмыкнул Скорпиус, устраиваясь поудобнее на скинутой мантии — несколько прохладных травинок щекотали затылок. — Но боюсь, на другие карьерные перспективы мне можно не рассчитывать — раз уж мы дружно завалим ЖАБА.

Даже в полумраке он увидел, как Ал закатил глаза.

— Вряд ли заваленный экзамен по Астрономии толкнет тебя на скользкую дорожку стриптиза, — фыркнув, он приподнялся на локтях и перевернулся набок, так что теперь они со Скорпиусом лежали лицом к лицу. — Да и к тому же здесь так... ну, красиво.

Ал взмахнул рукой, указывая куда-то в чернильное небо — ясное и усеянное множеством звезд. Пожалуй, здесь и правда красиво. Откуда-то поодаль, из Запретного леса, раздавались уханье сов и шелест деревьев, на поляне же было тихо и совсем не зябко — благодаря согревающим чарам и прижимающемуся к нему Алу.

И вправду, тут уже не до изучения звездных карт.

— Не спорю, атмосфера приятная, — прошептал Скорпиус, когда Ал провел тыльной стороной ладони ему по пояснице, — очень, э-э... располагающая, но не ценой же твоей неуспеваемости!

— Поверь, я вовсе не против.

— Я не готов взять на себя такую ответственность, — торжественно объявил Скорпиус, тоже забравшись рукой Алу под мантию: а то что это он один Скорпиуса лапает, несправедливо же. — Не могу я ведь позволить своему лучшему другу и... — он осекся, порадовавшись, что фонарь стоит со стороны Ала и тот вряд ли заметит, как порозовели у Скорпиуса щеки, — бойфренду стать самым отстающим на нашем курсе. Нельзя лишать Фредерикса его почетного титула — это попросту жестоко, бедняга так гордится тем, что спутал сок мурлокомля с соком тентакулы и...

Ал недовольно заерзал.

— Умоляю, хватит говорить о Фредериксе, когда твоя рука у меня в штанах.

— И сам я тем более не могу приходить на занятия неподготовленным, — Скорпиус запустил пальцы ему в боксеры, тут же обведя головку члена — теплую, гладкую и самую малость влажную. — Иначе ты не сможешь у меня списывать — вернее, сможешь, но смысла в этом не будет никакого, если я тоже не буду знать правильный ответ, — и твои оценки скатятся еще ниже, и в итоге мы оба завалим экзамены, и не сможем найти нормальную работу — не у родителей же помощи просить, — и будем вынуждены заняться чем-нибудь сомнительным и неблагопристойным...

— О, пожалуйста, займись уже чем-нибудь неблагопристойным, — выдохнул Ал, толкаясь ему в руку. И подавился вдохом, когда Скорпиус потер щель на головке.

— Будем честными — в стриптизеры меня вряд ли возьмут, — задумчиво сказал он, стягивая с Ала боксеры вместе с джинсами. — Может, разве что официантом — ну, знаешь, в одном из этих клубов, где весь персонал ходит в почти ничего не прикрывающих спереди фартуках и с голым задом.

Он задвигал рукой по всей длине члена, и Ал зашипел, на миг приподняв затылок от расстеленной на траве мантии. Глаза у него в золотистом свете фонаря выглядели не привычно зелеными, а потемневшими, почти цвета хвои.

— Для того, кто еще ни разу в жизни не трахался, у тебя очень смелые фантазии, — пробормотал Ал, потираясь членом о его живот. Скорпиусу всегда это нравилось — сейчас он даже пожалел, что не разделся и не чувствует Ала голым телом. — Я не жалуюсь, но какие-то они пугающе подробные.

— Виктуар в каком-то таком месте отмечала девичник, получились очень красочные колдографии. И зря ты радуешься — тебя без ЖАБА тоже ждет какая-нибудь поганая работа. Помнишь того зазывалу у «Волшебного зверинца» — в костюме большой желтой птицы?

Перспектива не получить после школы должность в Отделе Тайн, а расхаживать по улице в наряде из перьев сильно Ала не смутила — по крайней мере, на лице у него читалось чистое блаженство. Еще раз проведя пальцами вверх-вниз по члену, Скорпиус сжал его в кулаке.

— Жить нам придется в какой-нибудь маленькой и обшарпанной квартирке, — продолжил Скорпиус, перекатывая в ладони тяжелые яички. И вздрогнул сам, когда Ал легко коснулся его кожи под поясом брюк — словно пощекотал перышком. — Наверняка где-нибудь в Лютном переулке, ничего лучше мы не потянем. Нашими соседями будут какие-нибудь страшные ведьмы из числа тех, кто собирает человеческие ногти, или ребята нашего возраста, у которых отобрали лицензию на аппарацию после неудачных перемещений по пьяни. По выходным мы будем шататься по мрачным зловещим улицам, сосать леденцы со вкусом крови и обниматься в грязных переулках.

— Сам не понимаю, почему так, — Ал попытался расстегнуть ему ширинку и, чертыхнувшись, нетерпеливо дернул на себя пуговицу, — но меня это заводит. Странно, а?

— Иногда мы будем выбираться на семейные ужины или на квиддичные матчи с Розой и Джеймсом — но редко, мы ведь теперь завалившие ЖАБА отбросы общества, наша жизнь закончена...

— Скорпиус, тебе нужно серьезно поработать над навыками грязных разговорчиков.

— ...а потом мы вернемся в свою крохотную квартирку и еще сильнее почувствуем, в каком кошмаре живем. По вечерам мы будем сидеть без света, потому что вскоре позабудем, как его зажигать магически, и в этой темноте...

— По-моему, нам надо потрахаться.

— Ну естественно, чем нам еще там заниматься, — усмехнулся Скорпиус, чуть приподнявшись, чтобы Алу было удобнее стаскивать с него брюки.

Ал замешкался и прикусил губу — как всегда, когда не сразу решался что-то Скорпиусу сказать.

— Я имею в виду сейчас.

И улыбнулся — смущенно и так искренне, как умел только он.

— Что, прямо здесь? — Скорпиус слегка опешил. — У Запретного леса? В траве? Ночью?

— По-моему, в самый раз.

Скорпиус сдвинул брови.

— Обычно на такие приключения тянет уже тогда, когда все остальное уже давно испробовано, — чуть запнувшись, он подозрительно уставился на Ала. — Ал, тебе что, наскучила наша сексуальная жизнь? До того, как она еще даже толком не началась?

Словами отвечать Ал не стал — но Скорпиус вскоре решил, что такой поцелуй можно принять только за явный протест.

— Да ты в жизни мне не наскучишь, — уверенно сказал Ал, отстранившись. Еще раз втянул в рот нижнюю губу Скорпиуса, влажно скользнув по ней языком, а затем добавил: — Во всех смыслах.

И Скорпиус мигом поверил — как верил Алу всегда.

— И все равно это тупая идея, — буркнул он, отползая ниже и пряча лицо у Ала в мантии. Наверное, можно сколько угодно чувствовать себя взрослым, справить совершеннолетие, готовиться к самостоятельной жизни — но такие разговоры вести так и не научиться. — Вот чем, скажи, тебе не угодила наша спальня...

— Узкими кроватями, — мгновенно заявил Ал. — Храпом соседей. Заглушающими чарами, которые вечно сбоят. Необходимостью все время себя сдерживать. Пугающей мыслью, что даже за задернутым пологом соседи могут по силуэтам в свете Люмоса догадаться, чем мы заняты. И о Люмосе я даже говорить не хочу! Кто-нибудь из нас вечно сталкивает эту сраную палочку с кровати, и мы оказываемся в кромешной темноте.

Похоже, в мыслях он составил целый список.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы наш первый раз вышел... — Голос Ала прозвучал совсем тихо и неразборчиво. Скорпиус мог только порадоваться, что они сейчас не видят лиц друг друга.

— Только не говори «особенным», — от ужаса Скорпиус даже приподнял голову, — или «романтичным», или «запоминающимся» — я этого просто не вынесу. Слишком слащаво даже для нас, Ал.

— Вообще-то я хотел сказать «крутым», — Ал нахмурился, и Скорпиусу сразу же захотелось поцеловать его в складку между бровей. — Самым лучшим. Каким только можно. — Он прерывисто вздохнул, когда Скорпиус погладил нежную кожу яичек. — Разве это так плохо?

Облокотившись на свободную руку, Скорпиус опустил на нее подбородок.

— Ал, — серьезным тоном произнес он, — ты согласился со мной позаниматься только ради того, чтобы предложить трах на природе?

— А ты прочитал мне целую лекцию о важности учебы, но при этом сам залез в трусы! Не то чтобы я возражал, конечно.

— Так мне менее совестно, — признал Скорпиус, снова обхватив его член — в ночном воздухе тот ощущался почти горячим. — Но вообще, думаю, нам не помешало бы ввести какую-нибудь систему поощрений. Скажем, мы зарисовали уже больше двадцати спутников Юпитера, так что заслужили, м-м, небольшой награды... Эй, ты куда?

Ал стал стремительно уползать куда-то в темноту — даже толком Скорпиуса не раздев. Просто возмутительно.

Нагнувшись над своей сумкой, он принялся чем-то там шуршать, потом легко взмахнул палочкой — и уже в следующее мгновение над ними вспыхнули несколько десятков светлячков.

— О, Ал, — Скорпиус трагично закрыл лицо руками, — ты меня просто убиваешь. Какие еще заклинания знаешь? Может, осыпешь нас лепестками роз? Или трансфигурируешь какую-нибудь корягу в скрипку, которая бы парила в воздухе и наигрывала нам мелодии из сборника «Сто лучших песен о крепкой, горячей любви»?

— Даже спрашивать не стану, откуда ты знаешь о таком сборнике.

Ал взмахнул палочкой еще раз, но ничего не произошло.

— Чары для отвлечения внимания, — пояснил он, когда Скорпиус вопросительно приподнял бровь. Затем опустился рядом с ним на колени. — Чтобы никто не пришел на наше световое шоу. Ничего не забыл?

— Избавить нас от одеж...

Договорить он не успел, так как Ал наклонился, одним рывком сдернул с него белье и вобрал в рот головку члена.

— О, наконец-то, — выдохнул Скорпиус. — Я уже думал, ты никогда не перейдешь к делу. Самая долгая прелюдия в моей жизни — если это вообще можно так было назвать. Блядь, как же хорошо, — он заелозил спиной по лежащей на земле мантии, когда Ал плотнее сжал губы, и запрокинул голову, когда тот принялся обводить член языком.

Высоко над ним простиралось бесконечное небо, усыпанное звездами, ветер слабо покачивал темные и далекие верхушки деревьев. Раскинув руки по траве, Скорпиус подумал, что это один из самых счастливых моментов в его жизни.

Хотя, если по-честному, он бы назвал счастливым любой момент, когда Ал накрывал губами его член.

Конечно, так же круто, как в порно у них никогда не получалось — Ал не умел брать член в рот так глубоко, чтобы можно было бы вбиваться ему в горло, притягивая к себе за волосы. Сам Скорпиус, как ни старался, тоже не смог позволить Алу толкаться себе в рот — каждый раз позорно отстранялся, почувствовав головку гортанью.

Но если учесть, что пробовали они пока всего раз пять, Скорпиус был полон оптимизма. Наверняка у них все еще впереди.

— По-моему, у тебя стало совсем здорово получаться, — объявил он, вытянув руку и погладив Ала по волосам. Даже в странных магловских брошюрах о сексе всегда писали, что поддерживать и подбадривать партнера — очень важно. — В смысле, не то чтобы раньше было не здорово. Но становится все круче и круче!

Ал мокро провел языком от яичек к головке, пощекотав губами уздечку — совсем невесомо, но у Скорпиуса все равно зашумело в ушах.

— По-моему, тебе лучше сейчас помолчать, — пробормотал он, обжигая дыханием чувствительную кожу на внутренней стороне бедер. Мокрой от слюны и смазки головке сразу стало прохладно на свежем ночном воздухе.— Ну или поговори о чем-нибудь... что лучше создаст настроение.

Сжав в кулаке его волосы, Скорпиус не удержался и потянул вниз — совсем не сильно, оставляя Алу возможность отстраниться.

— Ты же знаешь, что мне плохо даются такие разговоры, — тихо сказал он, на миг закрыв глаза от удовольствия, когда Ал стал словно вырисовывать кончиком языка какие-то одному ему ведомые узоры. — Что в такие моменты принято говорить... Какой ты охуенный и как сильно меня заводишь? Но у меня с тобой всегда так — и для этого тебе вовсе не надо держать во рту член, Ал. Даже просто когда я сижу с тобой рядом на уроке, в библиотеке, в Большом зале, я всегда думаю о том, что какой ты нереальный. Думаю о твоих губах, волосах, глазах, руках... обо всем том, что я хочу сделать с тобой наедине.

Еще раз длинно облизав член, Ал приподнял голову и поставил Скорпиусу засос на бедре.

— И ты еще меня обвинял в излишней слащавости, — Ал прыснул, но голос его звучал довольно и чуть робко. — А вообще мог бы и рассказать, что хочешь сделать. Прямо сейчас.

И с этими словами он втянул член в рот на всю длину — почти сразу отодвинувшись, но Скорпиусу хватило и этого, чтобы пораженно распахнуть рот и начать комкать пальцами мантию. От прикосновения головки члена к стенке горла — так плотно, мокро и глубоко — перед глазами вспыхнули искры, а в паху сладко заныло.

— Если ты ждешь, что я попрошу засунуть в меня палец, — кое-как выговорил Скорпиус, переведя дыхание, — то вперед, я не против.

С минуту Ал молчал, поглаживая его ладонью где-то между ребрами — возможно, неосознанно. Наверное, стоило приподняться и взглянуть ему в лицо, но сейчас у Скорпиуса не хватило бы на это сил. Лежать перед Алом со вставшим членом и так было слегка неловко, а уж смотреть в глаза после такой просьбы — вообще страшно представить.

— Хорошо, — наконец произнес Ал, убрав руку у него из-под задранного свитера. — Отлично, в смысле. Просто замечательно! Я сделаю все так, что тебе будет приятно. Обещаю! Дико приятно!

— Ты не договариваешь фразы до конца, — пробурчал Скорпиус, накрыв лицо локтем. — Я уже начинаю обо всем жалеть. Ужасные вещи происходят, когда ты так взволнован, что не договариваешь фразы до конца.

Колени он все же согнул — чуть не заехав Алу в подбородок — и развел в стороны, тут же ощутив, как предательски краснеет.

— Поверь уж в меня хоть немного, — скомкав под ним мантию, Ал подложил ее Скорпиусу под зад.

И медленно покружил влажным пальцем у входа.

— Жаль, что на экзамене по Чарам не понадобится беспалочковое заклинание смазки, — со смешком сказал Скорпиус — и уже в следующий миг осекся, потому что палец надавил и на полдюйма проскользнул внутрь.

Это было не больно, но странно и очень тесно. И невероятно интимно. Куда более непристойно, чем трогать друг друга за член — и руками, и губами.

— Ты, наверное, и так знаешь, что надо расслабиться, — извиняющимся тоном сообщил Ал, когда стало понятно, что протолкнуть палец дальше никак не удается, — так что тебе вряд ли станет легче, если я напомню... — немного помолчав, он добавил: — Знаешь, я читал, что иногда помогает, если сперва попробовать языком. Ну, вместо пальца.

Скорпиус мгновенно представил на месте пальца Ала его язык — и еле удержался от того, чтобы не обхватить себя за дернувшийся от вспышки возбуждения член.

Язык будет мокрым, более мягким, но в то же время настойчивым. Ал сперва оближет тонкую кожу между ягодиц, потом коснется языком входа — сперва только обведет, надавит самым кончиком, а затем скользнет внутрь. Устроит голову у него между ягодиц — блядь, как же это заводит, — и станет толкаться глубже, увлажняя там все внутри. Скорпиус раздвинет ноги шире, подаваясь навстречу этой бесстыдной ласке, и... От одного только мысленного образа ему пришлось впиться себе зубами во внутреннюю сторону локтя, чтобы удержаться от стона.

— Давай лучше пальцем, — каким-то чужим голосом выдавил Скорпиус, убрав руку от лица. — Понемногу. Раз уж начали, надо испробовать все до конца.

Ал на мгновение убрал палец и снова вернул — куда более мокрым. Вновь обвел им вход, на этот раз почти без усилий просунув внутрь. На миг замер, потом надавил сильнее, понемногу заставляя Скорпиуса раскрыться.

— Знаешь, — сказал Ал, когда палец проник в него уже до костяшки, — я тут думал о твоих словах...

— Нашел время, — Скорпиус обреченно прикрыл глаза, стараясь расслабиться. Ощущения были непривычными — но не плохими. Пожалуй, если бы Ал ему еще подрочил, Скорпиус запросто смог бы так кончить.

Как и ожидалось, намек не отвлекаться Ал проигнорировал.

— Ты нарисовал настолько мрачные картины нашего будущего, что их сложно выкинуть из головы, — хмыкнул он, опять забравшись второй рукой Скорпиусу под одежду. Коснулся влажными пальцами его левого соска — и от мысли, почему они влажные, у Скорпиуса мгновенно потянуло внизу живота и поджались от возбуждения яички.

— Рад, что удалось тебя впечатлить.

— Считай, что я впечатлен, — потерев сосок подушечками пальцев, Ал сжал его между ними, и Скорпиус вздрогнул. Дразнящие прикосновения отвлекали от распирающего задницу пальца, и это немного раздражало: Скорпиусу хотелось сосредоточиться на новом опыте. Запомнить все в мельчайших подробностях — это ведь их первый раз. — Но допустим, нам удастся успешно сдать экзамены — и тогда, э-э, все остальные ужасы нам не грозят. Каким ты... ну...

— Хоть это наш первый эксперимент и для выводов еще рано, — сквозь зубы процедил Скорпиус, — я уже могу с уверенностью тебе сказать: нечего болтать, когда суешь мне палец в зад! — Он обхватил Ала за локоть и выдернул его руку у себя из-под свитера. — Ты отвлекаешь меня, запинаешься сам, и вообще лучше подрочи мне!

Предложение Алу явно понравилось — уже в следующую секунду его пальцы накрыли член под головкой.

— Я не из-за этого запинаюсь, — беззлобно огрызнулся Ал, плотнее сжав член и оттянув крайнюю плоть, отчего у Скорпиуса чуть сбилось дыхание. — В смысле... каким ты видишь наше будущее? Ну, после Хогвартса?

Одновременно с вопросом он как-то иначе двинул внутри пальцем, а руку на члене опустил вниз, влажно проведя до самого основания. Скорпиус невольно дернул вперед бедрами и сразу же недовольно зашипел, когда Ал удержал его на месте.

— Добавь второй палец, — попросил Скорпиус, мгновенно замерев всем телом. Неужели он и правда сказал это вслух?

Молчал Ал пугающе долго — Скорпиус успел насчитать с десяток ударов сердца.

— Таким ты видишь наше будущее? — наконец спросил он. Скорпиус не глядя пнул его коленом в плечо и улыбнулся, дождавшись возмущенного вдоха.

— Самое ближайшее. Так мне что, надо тебя поуговаривать? Или ты решил не торопить события? Сегодня один палец, завтра — второй, потом я начну по одному в день засовывать в тебя свои... Глядишь, так мы к выпуску и дойдем до членов.

— Ты явно переоцениваешь мое терпение, — помедлив, Ал вытащил из него палец и погладил теплой ладонью по животу. — Думаю, если ты... тебе лучше будет перевернуться.

Двигаясь как во сне, Скорпиус выпрямился и старательно отряхнул налипшие на рукава травинки. И только затем решился посмотреть на Ала.

Щеки у Ала горели, грудь под толстовкой ходила ходуном, взгляд уже был заметно поплывший. Выпирающий из расстегнутых джинсов темный член — когда Ал только успел его вытащить? он что, сперва пытался еще и себе дрочить? — с блестящей от смазки головкой выглядел так соблазнительно, что у Скорпиуса пересохло во рту — так захотелось наклониться и неторопливо его облизать.

В целом Ала можно было бы поместить на страницу толкового словаря как иллюстрацию к слову «возбуждение». А еще «смущение» и «нерешительность» — и это срочно требовалось исправить.

— Ты так на меня смотришь, что я сейчас кончу на месте, — буркнул Скорпиус, потому что говорить: «Ты заводишь меня одним своим видом» — все-таки уже слишком. — Так как мне...

Не дожидаясь ответа, он перевернулся на живот и расставил ноги, стараясь не думать о том, какой вид сейчас открывается Алу.

— Так?

— Д-да... Блядь, Скорпиус.

— Эй, — Скорпиус возмущенно вскинулся, — не помню, чтобы мы разрешали друг другу оскорбительные словечки в постели! Не спорю, под настроение это может звучать здорово, но конкретно сейчас мы только начинаем... Блядь!

Судя по ощущениям, Ал провел между его ягодицами чем-то гораздо крупнее пальца — слегка влажным, теплым и упругим.

— Извини, — Ал в ту же секунду отодвинулся, — не хотел забегать вперед, просто... захотелось посмотреть, как это будет выглядеть.

— Только не надо мне сейчас описывать, — Скорпиус опустил на мантию руки, а на них положил голову.

— Ладно. Да я и не знаю, как описать. Ты там такой белый-белый, только сзади все розовое и совсем немного светлых волос — так невесомых, похожих на пух. Мошонка чуть более темная и... Все-все, больше не буду! Так дико видеть там рядом свой член. Просто что-то нереальное.

— Сейчас ты у меня испытаешь нереальный удар ногой по яйцам, — пригрозил Скорпиус, подозревая, что по цвету лица уже стал напоминать громовещатель. Ужасно стыдная поза — так вот стоять задом вверх, перед Алом наверняка все как на виду. Утешало только то, что теперь можно было потереться напряженным членом о расстеленную под собой мантию.

Когда Ал толкнулся внутрь кончиками сразу двух пальцев, сперва они проскользнули почти легко — затем стало туго и совсем плотно. Но возбуждение это только подстегивало — пальцы теперь двигались иначе, более неравномерно, а стоило Алу немного развести их в стороны, как у Скорпиуса перехватило дыхание, а под веками вспыхнули разноцветные пятна.

— Ого, — протянул Ал, когда Скорпиус издал какой-то странный всхлип — прежде он и не подозревал, что способен на такие скулящие звуки. — Слушай, кажется, у меня что-то получается.

Он чуть согнул пальцы, и Скорпиусу пришлось вцепиться в мантию, чтобы удержать равновесие. Помогло это все равно мало — проклятая ткань предательски скользила, и при каждом движении Ала Скорпиус невольно съезжал вперед, хотя хотелось как раз обратного — глубже насадиться на раскрывающие его пальцы.

— Уже до упора, — сообщил Ал с чистым восторгом в голосе, снова сгибая пальцы и нажимая костяшками на чувствительные стенки. — Вау, ты бы только видел...

— Не надо описывать, умоляю, — быстро сказал Скорпиус, невольно подмахивая. Возбуждение уже становилось болезненным, в яичках ноюще тянуло — если бы он только сжал член и несколько раз толкнулся в кулак, то вскоре бы кончил.

— Как скажешь, — подозрительно быстро согласился Ал. Развел пальцы сильнее и тут же добавил: — Так вот, о будущем. Даже в твоей удручающей версии кое-какие моменты... Если мы и правда станем жить после школы вместе — понятное дело, не в Лютном переулке, а снимем квартиру где-нибудь поприличнее — как ты на это смотришь?

— Я сейчас кончу.

— Серьезно? — Ал даже перестал двигать пальцами. — То есть здорово, но я как-то не ожидал, что ты настолько обрадуешься.

— Да пошел ты, — выдохнул Скорпиус. — Давай еще, понял? Двух пальцев уже мало.

Рвано вздохнув, Ал осторожно добавил третий, и Скорпиус застонал в голос — от позвоночника к паху прошла резкая волна возбуждения.

— Попробуй не так сжиматься, — мягко посоветовал Ал, погладив его свободной ладонью по пояснице. Протолкнул третий палец до упора и замер, давая время привыкнуть. — Так ты согласен, правда? Пожить с лета вместе?

Он на пробу шевельнул тремя пальцами сразу — плавным круговым движением. Рука его у Скорпиуса на пояснице слегка подрагивала.

— Я тебя даже не слышу из-за шума в ушах, — отозвался Скорпиус. Язык заплетался, голова кружилась, член пульсировал — безумно хотелось и кончить, и чтобы это не прекращалось.

— Только представь, — Ал согнул пальцы, массируя ими внутри, — мы бы виделись с тобой все время. Вместе просыпались, вместе засыпали — только не говори, что мы и так уже это делаем, в общей спальне совсем не то. Представь, у нас была бы своя двуспальная кровать — как у семейной пары, прикинь? Можно было бы в открытую трахаться. И сколько угодно шуметь. — Он вытащил пальцы из растянутого отверстия, потом снова втолкнул внутрь — сильно, грубо, именно так, как Скорпиусу было надо. — Мы бы вместе готовили завтрак, бегали бы по утрам, приглашали бы друзей на ужин. — Глубоко просунув пальцы, он как-то особенно чувствительно нажал внутри, отчего Скорпиуса бросило в жар. — Обустроили бы нашу квартиру так, как хотим: что ты скажешь об отдельной библиотеке, например? Понимаю, это не ваше поместье, которое почти как замок, но все же...

— Можно еще? — срывающимся шепотом перебил его Скорпиус, но Ал все равно услышал.

— Еще один палец? — неуверенно спросил он. — Как-то это немного экстремально для первого раза, не находишь?

Скорпиус рассмеялся, уткнувшись лицом в согнутые локти. Он весь вспотел, во рту пересохло, тело чуть ли не трясло от возбуждения, а от каждого движения пальцев Ала хотелось стонать в голос.

— Тебе правда хватило бы терпения, если бы я попросил еще один палец? — усмехнулся он. — Я хочу полноценно, Ал. Трахни меня, ладно?

— О, вау, — судя по возникшей паузе, Ал подавился воздухом. — Это правда так приятно? Ого! — просунув вперед руку, он обхватил прижавшийся к животу член Скорпиуса. — Как я круто со всем справился.

— Сожми сильнее, иначе я сейчас кончу, — зашипел Скорпиус. — И да, ты просто гений. Прирожденный талант. Ставлю тебе высший балл. Теперь давай уже!

— Твоя зацикленность на баллах меня пугает, — сообщил Ал, убирая из него скользкие пальцы и, вот же блядь, раздвигая ими ягодицы. Наверняка выглядит безумно пошло. — Надеюсь, ты не...

— Ал, блядь, заткнись!

— Извини, — Ал нажал гладкой головкой ему на вход и зачем-то наклонился вперед, прижимаясь животом к пояснице Скорпиуса. — На самом деле, мне это помогает отвлечься. Иначе я, ну, сразу кончу. Боюсь, я в любом случае сразу кончу, как только, — его голос сорвался на еле различимый хрип, — вставлю. Пожалуйста, только не оценивай меня на «Отвратительно».

Он поводил членом по расщелине между ягодиц, собирая с нее смазку, и Скорпиус протяжно застонал.

— Это правда не проблема, — он выгнулся, подаваясь назад, и ощутил, как Ал тяжело и часто дышит ему в плечо, — потому что я, чувствую, тоже сразу кончу. Ал, ты можешь... я правда готов тебя принять.

Ал судорожно втянул воздух, сильнее сжал Скорпиуса за основание члена — а уже в следующий миг Скорпиус почувствовал, как в него проскальзывает что-то горячее, твердое и пульсирующее.

Это не походило ни на что, испытанное ранее — ни на обволакивающий жар чужих губ, ни на резкие вспышки удовольствия от одних только пальцев. Стоило протиснуться внутрь крупной головке, как дискомфорт начал сходить на нет, оставляя лишь удовольствие — яркое, острое и всепоглощающее, которое отдавалось не только в паху, но и словно в каждой клеточке тела.

Одна рука Ала удерживала его за бедра, вторая — сжимала член, соскальзывая при каждом движении Скорпиуса навстречу неравномерным толчкам, но Ал все равно был будто везде. Он отрывисто и бессвязно шептал что-то на ухо, легко целовал в шею, терся твердыми сосками о спину — и именно от ощущения его близости Скорпиус почувствовал, что совсем близок к оргазму.

Неустойчиво опираясь всего на один локоть, он накрыл руку Ала на члене своей — поразившись тому, какая мокрая и скользкая у него головка. Хватило всего пары движений, как член запульсировал, и Скорпиус кончил — заливая спермой свою руку, руку Ала, мантию и, кажется, выкрикивая что-то бесконечно смущающее.

Приходил в себя он целую вечность — хотя на деле, наверное, минуты две. Едва пошевелившись, заметил, что член Ала тоже обмяк и вот-вот выскользнет.

— Ого, когда это ты успел? — Скорпиус осторожно перевернулся на спину, скривившись, когда положил ногу на мокрое пятно своей же спермы. Задницу немилосердно жгло, но чувствовал он себя потрясающе. Просто охрененно.

— Где-то на четвертом толчке, — пришибленно сказал Ал, опустив плечи. — Надеюсь, ничего не испортил.

Скорпиус внимательно на него взглянул, наконец не отвлекаясь на свое возбуждение и уже ни о чем не волнуясь. Ал весь раскраснелся, глаза у него невозможно блестели, а губы были все искусаны. Рука, которой он пытался заправить мокрый член в джинсы, мелко дрожала.

— Ничего ты не испортил, — улыбнулся Скорпиус, потянув его за руку к себе. — ты никогда и ничего не портишь, Ал.

Еще минут пять они лежали бок о бок на скомканной мантии, наблюдая, как над головами мерцают светлячки, а еще выше — бесчисленные звезды.

— Так что, — Ал неловко откашлялся, — это было... приятно? И не надо так усмехаться, мне правда важно знать!

— Очень, — Скорпиус торжественно кивнул. — Скоро сам все и узнаешь. Если хочешь, конечно.

Ал быстро облизнул губы.

— О. Хочу, конечно. Буду... с нетерпением ждать, — он немного еще помолчал. — Знаешь, вот если бы у нас было свое место... не поляна — хотя и в ней есть своя прелесть, конечно, — а, скажем, квартира или студия — нормальная, не обшарпанная! Хотя я и не против обшарпанной — мне любой вариант подойдет, честно! Да хоть в Лютном. Лишь бы с тобой. И своя. И...

Кажется, все это он выпалил чуть ли не на одном дыхании.

— Я понял, Ал, — Скорпиус положил руку ему на плечо. — Ты опять не договариваешь фразы. Лучше замолчи и сделай что-нибудь полезное — например, поцелуй меня. А насчет квартиры я подумаю — посмотрим, как все сложится с экзаменами. Но вообще идея мне нравится: даже если ты успешно все сдашь, сможешь ходить в фартуке с голым задом уже у нас дома...

Увернувшись от тычка в ребра, Скорпиус рассмеялся и подставил губы Алу для поцелуя. С наслаждением обнял его за шею, зарываясь руками в растрепанные волосы.

Может, Скорпиус и не знал, какое именно их ждет будущее, но в одном не сомневался — оно уж точно будет одно на двоих.


End file.
